You're Different
by ObservAstral
Summary: Ciel buys a new maid, but how will he deal with her reminding him of himself and the terrible things he's been through? When she starts treating him with a kindness he's never felt before, a friendship is formed and the Manor has never been happier, but Sebastian starts noticing strange things. How is she able to see right through him? She's unlike any human he's ever encountered.
1. Chapter 1

The auditorium was dimly lit. The brightest light shone down on the stage where one lucky man's prize was waiting to be bought. Everyone was waiting for the cloak to be pulled and the prize to be revealed. It was rumoured this one was an item of the highest quality, and almost nothing could compare to its strange and quiet beauty. It was said to have the type of innocence you crave to destroy. Fancy gloved hands covered the mouths of those leaning to the left or right and murmuring something to the ones next to them, as the anticipation in the crowd grew stronger by the second.

Finally a man with silky blonde hair and a white shimmering suit stepped up to the cloaked prize and took the corner with his hand. His eyes beneath the golden masquerade mask glinted. In one swift movement the cloak was pulled off the brass cage and fluttered in the air behind him. Inside the cage was a small girl, chained to the brass bars by the ankles and wrists.

She slowly looked up to investigate the unwanted light, and was greeted by an audience of masked faces and small gasps, followed by smiles and even some applauding. The room was filled with whispered remarks of her pale, porcelain skin, and the slightly paler marks that permanently scarred her.

Everyone gasped when her eyes met theirs. Soft grey eyes, an icy green around the pupil. Intensified by a deep hatred and a delicious innocent sorrow everyone wanted to prod at.

As soon as a price was called, she hated everyone in the room. The haze made it hard for her to see and breath, and every breathe she managed made her sick to her stomach. The smell of expensive cologne and cigar smoke made her cough, and she took one final gaze at the disgusting people who shamed her, and let her head hang once again. She studied the brass bottom of her cage and noticed tears splashing against the metal.

She felt defeated, but knew that she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't fight now, she could feel the drugs in her system blurring her thoughts, but she would fight as hard as she could as soon as she saw her chance. She closed her eyes and vowed this the same time a voice called out nearly quadruple the sum of money the last bidder had said.

The voice was higher than the rest, but held more maturity. You could tell by the slightly lifted tone that this person was smirking as they called out the small fortune, knowing that they had won this round.

The auditorium went quiet and all heads turned to the sound of the voice. Blue hair flowed around the indigo mask that Ciel Phantomhive wore over his eyes. He stood in the middle of the walkway between chairs; beside him stood a tall man in a black tailcoat. Slowly he strode forward to claim his prize.

People watched in silent amazement as he walked up the stairs to the stage and held out a large suitcase, supposedly full of the money he just called. The Viscount of Druitt opened the case, and nodded his head. He thanked all for bidding and closed the auction, pulled the curtain and watched in amazement as this young boy walked over to the cage and placed a hand on a bar.

He could've sworn he heard a hiss as the girl snapped her head up to face him, sheer disgust masked the sweet features of her face. He looked back at her in surprise. At first she looked wild and vicious, but upon meeting his eyes hers had softened to a look of pleading. Without saying a word, she was begging him to get her out of there.

"That look is rather familiar," whispered Ciel's butler. Ciel looked up at him in annoyance.

"Hurry up and get her out of here. I want to leave." Ciel snapped back. The butler smirked.

"Yes, my Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

The girl awoke to a cool breeze on her face and the smell of fresh linen. She looked up at the white canopy above her bed, and ran her hands along the crisp white sheets. She felt a strange and refreshing sense of serenity, and then suddenly remembered her situation; quickly sitting upwards in the bed.

She looked around the well decorated room, everything looked expensive. She could recognize a few famous artworks hanging on the walls. She carefully slipped out of the sheets and was surprised to see that she was dressed in a blue silky nightgown. At least they had the courtesy to dress her, she was thankful for that.

She tried hard to recall the exact events from last night, but her mind was fuzzy and her head was pounding. The last thing she remembered was being scooped up into the arms of a strange man and taken out of the wretched auction house.

As she stood next to the bed, one hand on her head trying to ease her memories back to her, there was a soft but firm knock at the door. She gasped and fear pulsed through her veins. Starring intensely at the door, she wondered what she was supposed to do. Should she answer it? No, that was stupid.

"Hello? May I enter? I've brought the morning tea." A man's voice called from behind the door. Quickly she scurried back into the bed and tossed herself around, shutting her eyes tight. On the other side of the door the man smirked, hearing the rustling of the sheets. When things had settled he slowly pushed the door open.

"It's time to wake up, my lady," his soothing voice was accompanied by the rattling of teacups on a silver platter. "This morning we have a Jasmine tea, hand picked last night at the peak of the full moon."

Slowly the girl turned her body in the bed to face him. She was taken aback at his beauty. He was tall and slim, but she could tell he was strong. His pale skin was flawless, almost translucent. His black hair fell in perfect strands around his angular face. Small nude lips and unique magenta eyes. At first she was entranced, but she snapped back to reality. She stared up at his smiling face without emotion.

He placed the tray on the side table next to her bed and began to pour the tea. The aroma filled the room and started to clear her head. Her face became less tense and she began to sit up.

"Who are you?" she managed. Her voice was quiet; if she were speaking to anyone else she would've had to repeat herself.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the butler of the Phantomhive household, which you are currently in. I will be serving you." he responded with a slight bow, and then he placed the teacup in her hands. The warmth of the tea shot through her hands and up her arms, and she gripped the cup tighter. She took a breath and braced herself for the next question.

"What are you going to do with me?" the fear in the whispered question was obvious. Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked down at her in amusement, and then smiled sweetly at her.

"We simply needed a new maid, that is all. Don't worry about anything else. In this manor our intension is simply to make everyone feel at home. Phantomhive hospitality is our main priority." She stared up at him in shock. "You can spend your first few days here as a guest, but then you must start your job here."

She began to protest, but he added something that silenced her.

"Would you rather we use you for your intended purpose? You belong to us anyway. Besides, if you were to leave, where would you go?" He continued looking down at her, the smile slightly faded.

She stared at the wall behind him, this awful truth sinking in. She had no one, no where, besides this place. Everything else was taken from her, now just ashes.

"Alright." She managed. She felt stupid as tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked them away and stared down into the tea cup, cursing herself. Sebastian placed a violet dress on the end of the bed and turned to leave.

"Come out when you're ready." He said, and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl continued to stare unblinking at the wall far after Sebastian had left. The utterly terrifying realization that she was completely alone had left her paralysed. Everything had happened so fast, and she hadn't yet had the time to think about the death of everyone she had ever loved.

The crackling of fire, the shrill screams, the cries of lost children; every sound from the incident echoed in her head. She remembered her smoke filled lungs and burning eyes. Searching aimlessly amidst the flames and her crumbling home for any signs of her family. Awful images filled her vision, and she squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hands to her face; trying to wipe them away.

There was a soft knock on the door, and she removed her hands from her red face and stared at the beautifully carved door once again not knowing what to do. There was a soft voice, "Hello?" it said. It was female. The door slowly slid open. A cute girl with a maid's dress, red hair in a bonnet, and foggy round glasses stood in the door frame; peering in cautiously.

Mey-Rin cautiously stepped inside the chilly room and bowed at the small, broken looking girl in the bed. Mey-Rin looked up in time to see her lips form a greeting, but barely a breathe came out. She noticed the girl was trembling, her knuckles were white, and her eyes were red and wet with tears. She felt sorry for her.

She sat on the bed next to her and grabbed one of her hands. The teary-eyed girl looked up at her in surprise.

"Would you like me to help you dress?"

The girl continued to stare at her, and then nodded her head slowly.

Mey-Rin led her out of the bed then stood behind her and slipped the strings of the silk gown off her slim shoulders. It slid off of her and crumpled around her ankles, revealing her entire body to the cold air.

As Mey-Rin let her eyes wander down the girl's back she accidentally let out a gasp. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent, and covered in scars. Small, thin scars lined her sides and the back of her arms; running up and down her body as if she was stitched together. Bigger ones harshly sprawled across her back. Circular ones marked all the way around her neck like necklaces. She turned and her eyes met Mey-Rin's for a split second, and then she turned then to the ground.

Mey-Rin frowned, "I'm sorry" she said as she gathered the violet dress in her arms. The girl kept silent. Mey-Rin began to dress her.

"So what's your name?"

"I... I think it's Lilith."

Mey-Rin looked up at her. "That's a beautiful name." she said.

She gave her a smile so sincere it sent shivers up the young girl's spine. Lilith softly smiled back at her, and Mey-Rin could almost feel the pain in her expression. It broke her heart.

She finished buttoning the dress and sat Lilith down on the floor beside the bed. She brushed her dark hair and hummed a comforting song.

She noticed the girl was still shaking. She sat on the floor beside her and took off her glasses, then grasped the girl's face in her hands. The depth of Mey-Rin's stare startled her. The eyes behind the foggy glasses were piercing.

"It's okay to cry with me. I suggest doing it now because you won't have many chances afterwards." Lilith looked at her for a couple seconds, and then completely sunk into her arms.

Mey-Rin stroked her hair as she cried into her shoulder. "Don't worry; everything is going to be okay." She whispered. "Beneath it all Ciel and Sebastian are very kind. They both have good hearts. They seem cold, but many, many things have happened to them both. We're a strange sort of family here. We all have a terrible pain in our stories. You're not alone."

Lilith sniffled and pulled away, wiping her tears. She felt silly and weak, but somehow she knew she could trust this girl.

"Are you ok?" Mey-Rin asked, one hand still on her hair.

"Yes. Thank you." Lilith nodded.

Mey-Rin stood up and held out her hand.

"Let's go." She said smiling.

Lilith took her hand and stood. They walked hand in hand out the door and down the hall towards Ciel's study.


End file.
